


Not So Damaged

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This sequel to "Damaged" finds Rossi and Garcia the morning after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Damaged

“So, Kitten,” Rossi purred, leaning over Garcia, “how are you feeling this morning?”

Garcia stretched in a cat-like manner, living up to her nickname. “I feel fantastic. How about you?”

He leaned down to place a kiss below her ear, making her sigh. “I feel magnificent. I always imagined that you would be a little wild in bed, but I never imagined you would be quite that… inventive.”

“I’m just glad that I finally found someone that was able to keep up with me,” she replied with a slight blush.

“I don't know how anyone couldn't keep up with a minx like you.” Rossi grinned. “So, what are your plans for the day?”

Garcia shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe take a long bath while drinking some wine. There's a Doctor Who marathon on later, I believe. I could always read a book or get caught up on that baby book of Henry's that I promised JJ and never delivered on.”

He ran his hand over her stomach. “What do you say you spend the weekend here with me?”

“Won't that make it awkward on Monday?” she asked. “I mean, one night, we can laugh off, but a whole weekend?”

“Oh,” Rossi growled, nuzzling her neck, “I hadn't planned on making this just a weekend thing.”

Garcia stiffened. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around her body. “What are you talking about?”

Rossi sat up, too, but made no attempt to cover himself. ““I am talking about you and me and making this more permanent.”

“Marriage?”

He willed himself not to cringe at the panic in her voice. “No. At least, not now, but maybe... someday... if I can prove myself worthy of your love.”

“Worthy of...” her voice trailed off as her eyes widened. “David Rossi, I demand that you explain yourself right now. And none of this talking in code or riddles. I want the honest truth.”

“The honest truth?” Rossi repeated. He ran a hand over his beard. “The honest truth is that somewhere between the bad guys and the cooking lessons, I fell in love with you.” He placed a finger over her lips when she opened her mouth to talk. “I won't let you deny it and I won't let you... sit there and tell me that I'm crazy or that you still somehow think yourself unworthy. If anything, I'm the one that's unworthy. I know what my reputation is and most of it's not undeserved. But with you, I don't feel like another Lothario. You see me with all my good and bad and you still consider me a friend.”

Garcia grabbed the finger on her lips and pulled it into her lap, squeezing lightly. “Of course, I do. But...”

He sighed. “But I never showed any interest?” She nodded and he sighed again. “I don't deserve you. I know this. You are light and sunshine and good. The things that I've done... well, let's just say that I have had a lot to atone for. I didn't think you would ever want someone like me, but last night you were so despondent and I just wanted to take away your pain.” Rossi looked at her with unshed tears. “But now that I've tasted you, I don't think I can let you go.” He hesitated. “So, what do you think, Penelope Garcia? Do you think that I have a chance with you?”

Garcia chuckled before echoing, “A chance? Yeah, I'd say you have a chance.” She took a deep breath before sitting up a bit straighter. “I may not love you, at least not in that way, not yet, but I'd like to see where this leads. And I would love to spend the weekend with you finding out.”

END


End file.
